Felix Clary zu Osegg
Felix Graf Clary zu Osegg is an immigrant from Europe who quickly became an indispensable and capable administrator in the region of Eastport. Despite collaborating with the Japanese during the Occupation, and hatred of some, he retained his position as Administrator of Clearspruit Valley even after Independence. After the Region's Revolution and in absence of former governor, TheUltimateParadoxs, he rose to the position of Governor. Biography Life in Austria-Hungary Not much is actually definitively known about Clary's life in Europe, as most of this information is uncorroborated by any source but Clary himself. Hence, caution is advised when reading following paragraphs. Clary claims to have been born into a side-branch of the Clary-Aldringen's, powerful princes in Austro-Hungarian Empire with holdings predominantly in Northern Bohemia. His father, Johann Clary Graf von Clary zu Osegg, died in 1916 on the Italian front, and Felix became graf zu Osegg. He spent most of the war in Styria, where Manfred Graf von Clary und Aldringen served as a governor. Citizen of Czechoslovakia After the Great War, he returned with his mother to the ancestral home in Teplitz; however, now it was in Czechoslovakia. The return was far from peaceful, as his family was often harassed by Czech nationalists, and soon after their return fights broke out in the Sudeten region between the Czechs and the Germans, who wanted to secede to Austria. The family withdrew from public life, and often travelled to relatives and acquaintances, leading a leisurely life off of their inheritance and rents. In 1923, Felix was enrolled into a aristocratic Belgian school. He returned to Czechoslovakia in 1929, which saw the conclusion of lengthy land reform process and the family was stripped of most of its wealth without reparation in 1930. Meanwhile, he started two parallel studies: History at Charles University and Philosophy at German University in Prague. In 1933, he reached his masters in both fields with a year to spare, with theses "Renegotiating the Ausgleich: Analysis of political influences on the economic structure of the Dual Monarchy" for his Masters in History, and "Parallels between School of Legalism and Weberian civil service". He was a teaching assistant at German University in Prague since 1932, and thus was marginally involved in the insignia affair of 1934. The Charles University and GUP used to be one, and thus had the same insignia. However, in 1934 the Charles' University demanded that it was alone successor to the original university, and thus GUP should be forbidden from using the same insignia. Naturally, the Charles University won. This was too much for Clary, who, as an educated cosmopolitan, felt deeply disappointed that nationalism and revanchism once again seemed to rule the Old Continent, and he left to Echain, believing it to be similar enough to Europe so he wouldn't miss his home, undeveloped enough that a young man could prove his worth, and insignificant enough to be safe from war. Immigrant in Kingdom of Echain Although he was wrong on the last point, the first two predictions proved to be true. He adapted quickly to his new environs, and rose fast through the ranks of esteemed Eastport trading companies. In mere two years, he had been known as a freelance clerk, designing new administration chains and making more effective systems for various trading houses. Eventually, he got the job of Admiral of Eastport Harbour (which was, despite its name, a civilian position), and proved a capable port-master. The Occupation During the war, Administrator of Clearspruit Valley took his own life, and Clary was appointed as a temporary Administrator. After the Japanese occupied the islands, they made his post permanent. From the first day of Occupation, Clary worked with the Japanese, opting to lessen the impact of Occupation by collaborating, instead of further damaging Echain by rebelling. He made his position known in 1938, when a considerable group of soldiers who survived the war came to Wellington, where they hid from the Japanese authorities. Clary was alerted to their presence by a farmer whose food they stole (requisitioned). He then sent missive to the rebels demanding that they return the stolen food (or provide compensation) and leave Clearspruit Valley. Insurgents responded by asking Clary to come parley in person. At this point Clary informed the Japanese authorities, who then made quick work of the rebels. Hence Clary gained the moniker "Traitor of Wellington". While working with the Japanese, Clary did protect refugees and his zone relatively thrived, since the oppressive rules were noticeably laxer. Clary thus became fairly popular in the zone, despite the hatred of many resistance fighters, and he retained his post after the Occupation ended. Governorship of Eastport His next promotion was also special, as he took over as Governor in the aftermath of the Region's Revolution and following absence of the former Governor. Education and Abilities He has two Masters, in History and in Philosophy. First one was gained with focus on the internal diplo-politics of the Austria-Hungary, second was focused on social sciences, notably the issue of civil service and administration. Thanks to his upbringing he speaks fluent German, Czech, French, English and Vlaam, decent Hungarian and Italian, as well as High and Middle Echaini and Low Echaini of Eastport, Versberg and Lurem.Category:Characters